


Karkat's Nightmare

by ɀìɾçօղìմʍɀҽąӀօէ (Jade444)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is surprisingly agile, Dave's kinda a yandere, Death, F/F, Kanaya Dies, M/M, Other, Rose Dies, The Meteor, Yandere Dave, eat a donk dave, ew fluff, god tier death, i like evil char aus, i like torturing characters, karkat your logic is a little faulty, murder spree, perhaps not that surprisingly, ships are background stuff, ships are generally assumed, some ship stuff comes in later, we came here for torture, we didn't come here for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/%C9%80%C3%AC%C9%BE%C3%A7%D6%85%D5%B2%C3%AC%D5%B4%CA%8D%C9%80%D2%BD%C4%85%D3%80%D6%85%D5%A7
Summary: Karkat awakens from a nightmare, only to find it soon to come true.





	1. Death of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh. I'm bad at writing Karkat and Terezi. Sue me.

The scrape of metal on stone was audible from where Karkat sat, frozen in place by something. Perhaps it was fear, perhaps dread, perhaps something else. The glint of red in the shadows would have frozen him even if he could have moved anyways. The red was accompanied by a silvery blade catching light just lower than the red eyes staring at him.

 

There was the sound of footsteps, and the shining blade and glinting eyes disappeared.

Only now Karkat tried to move, only managing to get his fingers to twitch before he was rushed, and candy red blood splashed to the ground along with Karkat.

 

…

 

Gasping, Karkat's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly. In the back of his mind he remembered his sickle was only a few feet away, tucked into a chest with a few other shitty weapons. He looked for the attacker from his dream, but he saw Dave leaning against the wall some feet away drinking some shitty coffee from a mug.

 

_Ugh, like it would actually happen. That shitbag wouldn't have the guts to even harm one of us._

 

Karkat reached up a hand to press against his forehead, feeling a headache forming. Despite the knowledge that fucker wouldn't do anything, he couldn't help a small feeling of relief when Kanaya walked in, likely offering some protection from the dream attacker. He felt even worse when he tried to get up and found even his legs were shaky; he had to wipe at his forehead to remove the perspiration forming there.

 

Kanaya gave him a weird look as he pushed past her to leave the room, heading for the transportalizer and appearing off into one of the stupidly confusing hallways of this stupid meteor. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to look only to see Terezi following behind him, tapping the ground with her cane.

 

“Heeyyyyy Karkles, you look like shit!” Was said, followed by a cackle.

“Terezi, would you completely fuck off, that doesn't even make any gog damn sense!” Karkat grumbled.

Another cackle followed, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Did you have another wet dream about your future self again Karkles?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT NEVER HAPPENED”

“Yeah of course it didn't” Terezi got a mischievous look on her face, and approached Karkat after he stopped to talk. “But seriously. I can practically smell your shitty feelings from here. Did Gamzee come out of hiding?” Her mischief turned to confusion and concern and even a tiny hint of fear.

 

Karkat shook his head. “NOTHING HAPPENED.” He said, then lowered his voice again. Terezi sure could hear him either way, no use in making her deaf, too. “It doesn't fucking matter, anyways. And no, I haven't seen that purple douchefucker since he disappeared at first.”

 

“Ohhh okay. I guess I'll leave you alone then, Karky” Terezi said, then turned down a separate hallway. Karkat then continued on his own way, until he heard a thud from the direction Terezi disappeared to. He froze, then rushed to go see what had happened, and found Dave next to Terezi, crouching and staring at his now teal-blood-colored hands. Karkat paused at a distance, but approached anyways after a few moments. “WHAT THE FUCK?” He shouted, falling to his knees next to Terezi in horror. She had a gash across her chest and neck, but Karkat couldn't see any weapon in sight, and not near Dave.

 

“i have no fuckin idea, i think gamzee was here? saw him going that way” Dave pointed down the hallway, not showing much emotion, which chilled Karkat for no apparent reason. He doubted that Dave would be this chill, especially when his best friend was pretty much dead now. However, Karkat didn't show his own doubt.

 

“THIS IS... HOW THE FUCK COULD HE DO THIS? HE LOVED TEREZI...” Karkat squinted and blinked away the moisture forming in his eyes, hell no, he wasn't gonna let any fucking tears come and show his weakness. “OH FUCK IT, _I_ LOVED TEREZI. THAT FUCKER IS GOING TO FACE ME.”

 

Dave didn't respond, and stood up, giving Karkat a chance to notice the blood spattering his clothes, the pattern not making much sense for someone who only had gotten the blood on his hands from touching the body. Again, Karkat had to avoid showing his doubt about the situation. Karkat left as quickly as he dared, wanting to find Gamzee more than ever, now. He didn't believe the purple blood had actually done that to Terezi, but if his suspicion was true he would be one of Karkat's best chances of getting the real killer locked up. And either way, Dave believed he was going after Gamzee anyways.

 

Karkat had to stop in his tracks, shaking his head. He didn't even know who actually killed Terezi, he was just going off a stupid dream's suspicion. He was just seeing the things he was because of that. And if he actually went after Gamzee, he could be walking into his own death just because he was going on a whim given to him from some weird nightmare.

 

He eventually decided to just go tell Kanaya and Rose what had happened, thinking those two would need to know. He retraced his path and went back through the transportalizer to the room they were in. He took little breath to tell them Terezi was dead, not sugar coating any detail.

 

Afterward, he simply stumbled away, feeling his headache getting worse and a pit forming in his stomach. Maybe he just needed to rest? He went back to where he had been sleeping before, when he'd had his nightmare. Which, was a couch in the middle of one of the rooms. All sense was telling him to stay awake, that sleeping was a bad idea, but he just felt suddenly super exhausted. As soon as he dropped down onto the couch, he was passed out.

 


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a Dave POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh. This chapter may be rewritten, I'm not sure I like what really happened in here.

Okay, Dave admitted his actions had been a little out of line. Killing his best friend... he couldn't deny that sparked some feeling of sadness in him. No more shitty drawings, or talking to the lively blind girl for him. He would even be lying to himself if he said he didn't have feelings for her at some point. 'Flushed' feelings. But those feelings were gone, not like he could do anything about them now anyways.

 

After all, the moment he'd plunged the knife into TZ's throat was the turning point.

Yes, normally he was super fucking chill, and could hardly believe he himself had done that. But a few jabs too many about sensitive subjects, as well as many confusing and infuriating emotions arising, caused him to snap. At this point he didn't give a shit about getting the meteor anywhere. All that mattered to him was taking care of his issue.

 

If anything went wrong, he wondered if he could still use his time powers. He hadn't really tried using them since arriving at the meteor. And since he wasn't sure, he would just have to try even harder to not make any mistakes.

 

And now that one was gone, he had to take care of the rest. Obviously the last one would be Shouty McNubbyhorns, the most favored one of all. Aside from the one that was already dead, of course.

 

For now though, he decided he'd lay low... which generally meant act like normal and not do anything overly suspicious. And above all, get rid of these stupid stains. Actually... it didn't take that long, and the blood stains disappeared. These God Tier outfits sure were handy.

 

And lay low he did, for several days. Karkat still seemed a little nervous around him, but Dave didn't mind that much, knowing what was gonna happen to the troll later anyways. After aforementioned few days, he was simply resting on the couch next to a sleeping Karkat, his arms draped over the back of the couch and relaxing, eyes closed and hidden by his shades as normal. He was a bit startled by Karkat sitting up straight suddenly, gasping for air, woken up by another nightmare. He'd been having more and more nightmares lately, and Dave actually felt kind of bad for him.

 

He felt bad, and a little nervous. He already had guessed from Karkat's reaction to Terezi's death initially, these nightmares were hinting at what Dave was gonna do. How this was possible, Dave knew not. But he didn't feel as if the possibility of Karkat confiding in someone about the dreams would be very good.

 

So, he thought he might as well try and soothe the shorter being's anxiety, to lower suspicion a little. As Karkat was trying to catch his breath, Dave leaned forward a little and relaxed his arms to his sides, a hand messing with his cape absentmindedly. “you doin' okay, dude?” He asked, getting a strange look from Karkat.

 

“I'M FINE.” Said Karkat in a stiff voice, despite the tears obviously trailing down his cheeks.

 

“karkat, I can tell when you're being a shit, and I can tell that's what's goin on right now.” Dave said in a tone that just said, 'I don't buy your bullshit', which just elicited a sigh from the other.

 

“IT WAS JUST A DREAM. A NIGHTMARE. WHAT SURPRISE IS THERE? I HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE NIGHT WITHOUT ONE OF THOSE SHITTY THINGS SINCE GAMZEE WENT ON HIS FIRST RAMPAGE.” Karkat grumbled, wiping the wetness from his face.

 

“i can guess how ya feel, bud. This horror show of a game has been giving me shitty dreams too.” Dave responded quietly, turning a little to face Karkat.

 

“DAVE. CAN I MAKE A VERY STUPID REQUEST THAT WILL BE FORGOTTEN AFTERWARDS DESPITE EITHER OUTCOME.” Karkat said more as a statement than a question, sounding cautious.

 

“well yeah dude i'm not gonna stop ya” Dave replied, waiting for Karkat to sort out his next words. Maybe the nubby horned alien was less suspicious of him than he thought, if he was seemingly about to ask a personal thing.

 

“CONSIDERING THE FACT MY MOIRAIL IS CURRENTLY FUCK-KNOWS-WHERE, I FIND MYSELF IN NEED OF A COMFORTING GESTURE I CANNOT GET FROM HIM.” Karkat said, obviously talking about Gamzee. Not that Karkat had ever really gotten any moirail-style comfort from said purple blood.

 

“are you asking for a fucking hug, karkat?” Dave asked, frankly rather surprised.

 

“I SUPPOSE I AM. IF YOU WILL OR IF YOU WON'T, IT BETTER BE FUCKING FORGOTTEN THAT I ASKED YOU THIS, AFTERWARD.”

 

“karkat.”  
“WHAT”

“i'll give you your fucking hug if you'll shut the hell up”

“FINE.”

 

And with that, Karkat kind of just awkwardly leaned forward to wrap his arms around Dave's torso, but couldn't stop there and ended up burying his face in the red cloth of the Time Hero's outfit.

Dave currently was unsure of how to respond, so he kind of just awkwardly patted Karkat on the back.

 

“dude”

“...FUCKING WHAT”  
“this is pretty damn gay”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, STRIDER.”

Despite the angry growl telling Dave to shut up, Karkat still neglected to release the human. Dave could feel the tears seeping into his outfit, his shoulder getting damp. He heard a quiet muttering from Karkat, likely something about Terezi and her death.

 

The hug lasted for quite a bit longer than expected on either side, but eventually Kanaya wandered into the room and Karkat immediately recoiled away from Dave, almost in disgust.

 

The two trolls spoke for a short few moments and both wandered out. Dave said there, staring off into space and knowing one thing.

 

He was completely and utterly fucked.

This stupid murder spree was going to be more difficult than he initially thought.

This had better been one of the stupid timeline offshoots. Because in that case, all of this was completely fine, right?

It would just be repaired later on.

Maybe it was already repaired, and they were just living in this moment...

 


	3. Three Down, How Many To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, more people die :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so shit at writing for Rose and Kan.

Weeks passed since the death of Terezi. Gamzee couldn't be found anywhere, and Karkat by now had locked himself in one of the rooms for almost a week, then finally left. Kanaya and Rose were off doing whatever they normally did, even with Kanaya's thirst for Gamzee's blood only fueled more.

 

Currently, Karkat was locked in his room again, having nearly burst into manic tears in a conversation with Dave. He couldn't completely shake the feeling Dave was behind the murder of Terezi, but with no proof as of yet he just had convinced himself (mostly) that it was a false suspicion.

 

Not only that, but Dave had appeared to open up a little more after her death, steeling Karkat's resolve that he was probably just as affected as the rest of them. And now arriving at the seven week mark, Dave was the only one Karkat really had the opportunity to talk to.

 

Thinking now, the candy-blooded troll could barely think about the fact most of his friends were gone. Even if he did outwardly hate all of their fucking guts, he did admit to himself he missed them. Even Eridan's shitty flirting, if you could believe it.

 

Suddenly Karkat was startled out of his grief-driven reverie by a knock on the door. He moved away, looking up as Kanaya entered.

 

“Hello Karkat.” She said calmly, and Karkat quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He didn't know why the hell he still hid his blood color, especially with Kanaya. Guess it was just habit, even though Kanaya was probably one of the first to know his blood color.

 

“h-hi, Kan...” Karkat said quietly, wow what a shocker. His voice was hoarse, hardly having spoken to anyone for the past three days.

 

“You Have Been Very Quiet For The Past Few Days, Karkat. Would You Like To Talk?” Kanaya asked, but it didn't seem like a choice as she closed the sliding door behind her and locked it with the touchpad on the wall next to it.

 

“Yeah... I guess...” Karkat trailed off, not that his response mattered much. Kanaya sat on the nearest chair, and Karkat dragged one over to sit facing her.

 

“This Is About Terezi?” Kanaya questioned, tilting her head.

 

Karkat shrugged. “I guess. I can't believe that... everyone is gone...” He sighed and put his hands over his eyes, groaning quietly.

 

“Indeed.” Kanaya replied simply, letting quietness fill the space for the time he wasn't speaking.

 

“All I can think of anymore is them... and catching the stupid BASTARD who did this to Terezi.” Karkat's words turned to a quiet growling, clenching his jaw. The short burst of anger didn't last very long, and he pressed his palms against his eyes a little harder as tears threatened to come again.

 

He was only half surprised to feel a hand extend to pat him lightly on the head. “Kanaya I know I'm apparently super fucking short but is the patting necessary.”

 

“Yes. Yes It Is, Karkat.” She replied, now that he finally looked up she beckoned him. He quietly got up and reluctantly let her hug him. A few pats on the back later he was feeling a little better. “Perhaps I Should Cancel My Plans With Rose?” She started. “Or We May Be Able To Include You In Movie Night.”

 

“UGH KANAYA I do not want to join in on your weird flushed date-” Karkat started, pulling away – or trying to, before he was dragged back into a hug. Damn rainbow drinkers.

 

“I Did Not Mean It Like That, Karkat.” Kanaya said, patting the back of his head and rolling her eyes. Not that he was currently capable of seeing such action.

 

“Even if it isn't weird date shenanigans, why would I want to fucking join you?” Karkat said, a little suspicious. “I'm not really interested in any of the movies we have-”

 

“I Think We Can Allow You To Watch One Of Your Collection, For Tonight.” Kanaya interrupted him, to his surprise.

 

“Is this a fucking joke.”  
“No, Karkat, We Can Stand To Watch Something You Like For One Night, I Think.”

“...Okay, I GUESS I could join in on movie night for TONIGHT ONLY.”

 

Kanaya finally released him, and he could almost see the hint of a triumphant grin on her calm face, likely hidden.

 

“Hey uh, thanks Kanaya...” Karkat muttered quietly, looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

 

After that, Karkat was semi-dragged to follow Kanaya around, as she didn't seem to think leaving him alone was the best idea. They spent the next few hours with Rose quietly discussing the movie that would most be tolerated, then wandering for a while, and finally they settled into the makeshift movie room they had.

 

They had, after a bit of lighthearted arguing, decided on a movie that was the 'least volatile' according to Rose and Kanaya. The whole thing was going fine until they actually sat down to watch it, and Rose made a small sarcastic comment about Terezi and Karkat.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE. HOW ABOUT YOU COMPLETELY FUCK OFF. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TEREZI. GET A FUCKING GRIP, GET A FUCKING CONSCIENCE.”

 

“I have no idea why you are acting as if I didn't care about Terezi, Karkat. Frankly, I feel her lack of presence as much as you do.” Rose responded, keeping her calm.

 

“YEAH RIGHT. IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT HER, YOU WOULD HAVE USED YOUR SHITTY FUCKING SEER POWERS TO SEE WHAT THE HELL WAS FUCKING GOING ON. INSTEAD YOU WERE SLACKING OFF DOING WHAT, FILLING BUCKETS WITH KANAYA?” Karkat snarled, glaring at her with fury glinting in his eyes.

 

“I understand you're mad about her dying, but you have no right to blame me for her death, Karkat. You know as well as I do, no one could possibly have stopped her from dying.” Rose was still calm as she talked to him, Kanaya nearby starting to get up in case she needed to prevent anything from escalating.

 

“THAT- That's not true... I could have stopped it.” Karkat forced himself to calm down, as fast as he got angry.

 

“Can We Start The Movie Now?” Kanaya asked after silence followed for a few moments, getting a reluctant nod from Karkat, who just wrapped a blanket around his shoulders tightly and sank down into the couch, gaze unfocused for a moment.

 

They all seemed to calm down as the movie started, sitting in silence as the protagonist of the movie began whatever shitty plot that would no doubt follow, romantic interest 1 making an appearance within the first ten minutes. Within thirty minutes Karkat had dozed off, being exhausted after getting little to no sleep for the last few days.

 

After forty minutes, Rose and Kanaya were talking quietly, and didn't notice when a figure crept up behind the couch they sat on, the room mostly dark to mimic a movie theater.

What happened next was so fast it was surprising anyone could even react.

 

A scream was heard, causing Kanaya and Rose to get up, mutually agreeing to split up with only a look and a nod, but not getting the chance to before someone in the shadows grabbed Kanaya and tried to drag her away. However, the response from Rose was swift, a short blast knocking the attacker away from the troll.

 

Karkat was slow to respond unlike the others, sitting up and hardly registering the violence going on not six feet away.

 

Rose got between Kanaya and the attacker at the last moment, a knife plunging into her shoulder before she could defend herself. The knife was brought away and sank into her neck next, causing her to drop to the ground, limp. A moment passed, Kanaya staring past the darkness of Dave's shades into his bright red colored eyes. Within moments Kanaya was wielding her chainsaw, making a wild slash at the human with the roaring weapon.

 

Dave narrowly avoided getting sliced by the rainbow drinker, to the detriment of his cape, however. With the blood of his sister covering his already read clothing, he ducked and maneuvered to slash at Kanaya's side and dodging another chainsaw slash. He pulled a similar movement again, kicking at the back of her knees and causing her to lose balance, taking the opportunity to sink the blade into the back of her shoulder, then stabbing her again and again until he was sure she was dead and until his clothes were stained with yet another color of blood.

 

Karkat, having been unable to do anything by watch for the majority of the fight, was now gone, fleeing the scene. Now feeling the dread of being hunted on the same meteor again, this time with a different hunter, he was desperate to escape. He went down several hallways, only after a bit of running did he look back to see if he was being chased. While he was looking around, he stumbled and went right down the approaching stairs. The only thing he processed next was the pain of sharp corners jabbing into him in his descent.

 

The pain ended with the world going black.

 


	4. A Mutual Offing... I Guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which the ending sucks.

Fuck it, Dave had thought. Stupid emotions were starting to get in the way. At least while he waited the few weeks, he wasn't too suspected... other than maybe Rose, the others wouldn't possibly think he had killed Terezi. He agonized the entire time over the relevance of his emotions.

 

If he stopped, he would at least have another year or two probably before anyone would figure out it was him, and in that time he could likely make up for it. That was until the crazy juggalo clown cornered him, spouting threats at him, how he was going to tell the others that he saw what happened. Sent into a cold panic, Dave killed Gamzee after a rather painful battle. He'd had to hide the limp and injured wrist he'd gotten from that, but was confident no one would find the body after he dragged it into the vents.

 

But he knew he couldn't hold the rest off for much longer, in case they did find the bleeding purple corpse. Honestly using a knife was totally out of character when he could be using one of his swords, but for whatever reason a red-eyed kid using a kitchen knife to kill seemed ironic for a reason he couldn't logically explain.

 

And what would Dave be if he didn't constantly seek out an ironic way of doing things?

 

 

Now, however, it was getting a little fun. His obsession with the nubby-horned short troll had only grown, and soon he was having trouble caring about anything else. Some corner of his mind told him this was so fucked up, that he shouldn't be doing any of this. But his feelings and his thoughts were numbing.

 

When he saw Kanaya dragging Karkat around like a puppy, he only really felt angry. He should have been the one to give that stupid shouty shit the attention. It was only a matter of time before he had a plan, and was sneaking up behind them as they were distracted by a movie.

 

It took little time to off them. Dave knew Karkat would be too much of a coward to get into the fight, which went according to his plan.

 

And now he found himself tracking the only other remaining living thing on the meteor, like a hunter tracking his prey. It was actually a little fun, even though he was torn between continuing the chase and wanting to comfort the little shit.

 

Nonetheless, he continued the chase, enjoying seeing the absolute terror in the eyes of his 'prey'. He knew he could easily catch up and end it at any time, anyways.

 

However he was surprised at the point Karkat finally looked back, then went down the stairs. Oh. Good lord, idiot.

 

 

....

 

Karkat slowly blinked open his eyes, taking a few moments of repeated blinking to see anything clearly. Everything hurt, and he groaned lowly, reaching a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. He had a low throbbing persistent in the back of his head, and he couldn't move despite his best effort; each attempt to move sent a shocking pain through his entire body.

 

He could feel himself losing consciousness again when he felt the back of his collar was grabbed, and didn't have much power to fight it as he was dragged away.

 

His vision went black, and what seemed like moments later he could see again, only seeing the ceiling slowly moving past above him. Again his vision went dark, and the next thing he knew he was somewhere completely different.

 

He finally gained full coherent thought, thinking for a moment that his ears were ringing before he figured out it was complete deafening silence. He was sat up, apparently on a chair. He looked down, his ankles tied to the chair and feeling his wrists were tied behind the back of the chair.

 

He could hear the quiet approach of someone behind him, knowing it could only be one person.

 

“Finally ready to wake up, huh _Karkles_?”

Karkat never would think that stupid cool kid's voice could piss him off more than now, and now hearing it say that shitty nickname.

 

“You're fucking insane.” Karkat managed to say, even though his throat made each word feel like a stab from the inside.

 

“Yeah. Whatever you say, dude. I personally think the truly insane one is the clown, he's rather more crazy than I am.”

 

“How... how can you be so fucking calm about this? You must be a fucking psychopath, you just killed what remaining friends I had!” Karkat growled, trying to turn his head to see Dave at all.

 

“Haven't you seen this by now? It doesn't matter. We're all in a fucking offshoot timeline, it doesn't take an idiot to see it.” Dave paused for a moment before walking to calmly stand in front of Karkat. “to further add to the amount it doesn't fucking matter... we're both here. It doesn't matter as long as we have each other, right?”

 

Karkat seemed completely dumbfounded and taken aback by that sentence. He knew at this point Dave was pretty fucking insane, but this was kind of... more, unnerving... somehow.

 

“You don't get it. The others were only there to distract you... I've realized the whole point of this the past few days. The point is... there is no point. The only thing I see that actually matters, is that we're together. Forever. Until the natural decay of this timeline, at least...” He went on, circling the chair until he ended up crouching in front of Karkat. “And I have a way for us to truly be together forever.” He pulled out his knife, and cut the bonds attaching him to the chair.

 

Almost immediately, Karkat tried to make an escape; he didn't make it very far, black spots forming in his vision as he slumped down to the ground, coughing weakly. His head was practically spinning, and he stayed down on his hands and knees for a solid moment. Dave sighed deeply and followed behind him, arms crossing.

 

“Why do you run? You won't get very far. There's only so much space on this meteor.” Dave said, shaking his head. He strode quietly to stand in front of Karkat, crouching down and patting his head as the troll tried to catch his escaping breath.

 

Karkat couldn't very well respond, sitting back on his knees and pressing a hand to his own throat, giving the human a weak glare. “Go... fuck.... yourself...” He choked out, snarling.

 

“That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you're gonna spend the rest of your conscious time with~” The human replied in a bit of a singsong voice. For the next few moments the two stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to make a move. “You know, I never really had the chance to get this close of a look at you. Not for an entire year or so, can you imagine that?”

 

Karkat didn't bother to respond, more or less resigning himself to his fate. He didn't have much else he could do, and this psychopath was probably going to-

 

He-

Dave kissed him.

He had to force himself not to recoil in disgust for fear of angering the human further. As soon as Dave pulled away, Karkat coughed and used his sleeve to wipe at his face.

“fuckass...” He muttered quietly, looking away.

 

Dave smirked at the curse, classic Karkat, you make me laugh so. He drew his knife again, this time pressing it to Karkat's hand. “We both must die. We can be together forever.” He said, with a tone of desperation.

 

Karkat didn't know too many of the logistics of that, other than perhaps he meant something related to dream bubbles. He knew that Dave was likely driven insane by some outside force, and maybe in some timeline he actually would have... well, LIKED him.

 

He quietly pondered the death of his friends, knowing that even if he managed to postpone both of their deaths, if they reached their destination, Dave would either kill off their remaining hope, or something else equally as shitty would happen.

His friends were dead, and he saw no point in trying to fight this. His eyes blurred with red-tinted tears, and his hand tightened around the handle of the knife.

After a moment his grip loosened anyways, his anger fading. “Do what you fucking want. I'm done with this bullshit.” He quietly rasped, dropping the knife to the ground with a near silent clatter.

 

Shaking his head, Dave grabbed the knife, and wrapped his arms around Karkat in a hug. After only a minute of contemplation he was plunging the knife into Karkat's chest. He pulled the knife out, pressed it into the troll's hand again, and guided the fading troll's hand to stab Dave. “See you... later.” Dave whispered.

 

Karkat didn't hear him. The pain of the wound was spreading fast until his entire body was numb and his vision was completely black.

 

He felt nothing. Nothing. Numbness.

 

Blackness. Darkness.

 

This....

 

This fucking sucked.

 

 

 

–---

 

 

 

WV silently and carefully crept on his hands and knees through the vent. He tried not to let his hard carapace clank against the metal of the vent, favoring silence over anything else. He came upon a split way, looking to the left and seeing a creeping pool of purple blood, and headed the opposite way. Finally he found his way out, picking his way through the hallways silently.

 

He located Can Town, where his own personal Mayoral fort stood. He crawled inside, shushing the nearest soda can, waiting to hear anything approaching. He had no idea what was going on, but he supposed he would have to keep quiet and hidden until it was over.

 

All he did know was Dave went crazy, and probably everyone was dead.

 

Well, there was only a few words to describe how this situation was.

 

Frankly, of all the situations that could have happened.

This was the worst.

 

 

This...

 

This fucking sucked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.


End file.
